The New Adventures
by ViolaFlute
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's kids face a whole new quest. Goes from birth to 13-16 years old. Please read! It's better then the summary sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so if you have comments or concerns please tell me! Also, I will likely need suggestions...

I do not own PJ, sadly:(

Annabeth's POV

"Percy, we have to tell my mom. If she finds out and we didn't tell her..." I mutter under my breath on the crowded bus, glancing around. Everyone else is busy. We had told everyone, Poseidon, Sally and Paul, my dad Frederick and even Chiron and the campers at Camp Half Blood that we were expecting twin daughters. But we had somehow managed to keep my mother, the goddess of wisdom, in the dark.

"I know. You want to go now or later?" Percy asked.

"Now. They're due in a month anyway, so we might as well. I just hope that she wouldn't get mad and like, steal them from the hospital or something."

"I wouldn't do that, Annabeth. At the very least I would just borrow them for a day."

"Mother! Oh, we were just on our way to Mount Olympus to tell you..." My voice trailed off under Athena's stern gaze. Then, quick as a flash, she waved her hand and the padding on the seat cushions vanished. Me and Percy tumbled to the ground, shocked, and as soon as we got up again, Athena was gone.

"We have arrived at Freeport (A/N I think it's about 30 minutes away from the Long Island Sound)." The grumpy driver yelled into the loudspeaker, obviously not understanding that you talk into the intercom and the sound comes out the loudspeakers. I stood up and shoved my way through excited tourists and citizens eager to get home in time for dinner.

As I got off the bus, a sudden growl sounded behind me, next to a poster for the musical "Finding Neverland". A large black shape edged out into the open from the shadows behind the poster.

I am not ashamed to admit that I screamed. I'm sure anyone except maybe Percy would scream at the sight of a hellhound in downtown Freeport right next to your house.

A/N- Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger like that, and such a short chapter, too. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Who is the hellhound- Mrs.O'Leary or something darker? Did Hades send it? Review and I'll update so you can see!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the people who read this fledging story, and special thanks to AlexMorgan for reviewing! Enjoy the update!

This is my plot and the kids are my characters, but sadly I don't own PJ.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!" I screamed, fumbling for my dagger in the mess of my tote bag. "PERCY!"

"Annabeth, honey, what's wro-oh." Percy suddenly realized what was going on. Quick as a flash, the shimmering bronze blade of Riptide was in his hand. He shoved me behind him.

The hellhound snarled, confused. If it wanted a snack, it would go for me. But to the nearsighted dog, I had disappeared.

Percy swung his sword. It connected with the beast's long, wet snout.

The hellhound backed up, whimpering. But then, as fast as the speed of sound, it lunged again and raked Percy across the chest. He fell, a stunned expression on his face, and clutched the four deep, bloody claw marks in his chest.

Well, if Percy went down fighting, so would I. The hound had spotted me again. Its eyes shone with excitement. With an anguished, painful cry, I swung my dagger- and the hound vanished. In its place stood Athena, her nose bloody from Percy's attack.

"Very good, Annabeth. Maybe now I'll let you and that-that kid of Poseidon have your kids."

"No! You killed Percy!" A red haze filled my vision. I tuned out Athena. She was so busy making rude comments about Percy and Poseidon that she didn't notice the blade coming for her abdomen.

As soon as the blade hit my mother, she screamed. Passerby stopped and screamed too. I can't imagine what they saw- maybe a 8-month pregnant woman in her mid 20's with a gun, an older women clutching her stomach from a gunshot and a 26 year old man laying on the pavement with four tiger-like slashes in his chest.

Athena glared at me. "You've made your choices, daughter. You have just made an enemy of Pallas Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war. You are no daughter of mine." Still clutching her stomach, she vanished in a haze of golden light.

My eyes choked with tears, I collapsed and crawled over to Percy. His chest was very faintly rising and falling.

The witnesses walked away, glancing back at me frightened.

I dug in my bag, looking for a sip of nectar, a bite of ambrosia, anything. Somehow a small Ziploc if ambrosia squares found its way into Percy's mouth. Suddenly his eyes weakly fluttered open.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" He asked.

I collapsed on his chest, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Ow." He said. "Annabeth , that hurts!"


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

It had been a week since Athena had attacked us. Percy and I had contacted Chiron, Rachel Dare and Poseidon, asking for protection and advice, but gods could come to Camp Half Blood, Rachel was devoid of prophecies and I couldn't breath underwater, so Poseidon's palace was off-limits.

The best we could do was ask Hecate, the Titan goddess of magic to protect our gorgeous, three story home. She did, but warned us that Athena could easily break through the protection if she wanted to.

Percy hadn't gone to work for a week, claiming that I could give birth any time now and he needed to be there to drive me to a hospital. I suppose it was true, but in reality he didn't want Athena to trace us to the house, which was a wedding present from Poseidon. Percy's favorite part was the pool. I liked the library.

"Hey, honey, you OK? There's water on the floor." Percy called from the sofa, where he was watching a football game.

I glanced down, surprised. He was right; there was water on the floor. Then I slowly noticed a wet, cold something traveling down the inside seam of my sweatpants.

"Seaweed Brain? Take me to the hospital. I think my water broke."

Twelve hours later, I was holding a little, beautiful baby girl. She had Percy's jet black hair and green eyes. The little girl Seaweed Brain was holding was a tiny version of me- blond hair and gray eyes.

"She looks just like you, Percy. What should we name her?" I said. It was difficult, because I had just spent twelve hours in labor. Seriously people!

"Sophia. It means 'wisdom'. I know Athena isn't your favorite goddess right now, but... You know. And this one, the tiny you? Her name should be Thassalona. We can call her Tass. I know it's long"-seeing my attempt to speak-"but it means 'ocean' in Greek."

"I love it, Perce. I love them. But Athena isn't going to be satisfied with us naming a forbidden kid after her. She-" I broke down into tears. I couldn't stand the idea of Athena hurting my tiny, perfect daughters. As Percy stopped to comfort me, I heard a faint voice saying, "I will not harm them for the first 13 years of their life. On the day the turn 14, I will give them a quest. If they survive and complete it successfully, I will not touch them. You however... You are a different matter." The voice died away. I continued to weep, but Percy and my baby daughters never knew that they were tears of joy instead of despair.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of my reviewer and followers! Lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, FanFictiongirl and a guest have reviewed and minecraftgamerwarriorcat and FanFictiongirl have favorited/alerted. Thank you again! You get cookies!(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I don't own Percy Jackson it the Heroes of Olympus.

Annabeth's POV

"Tass and Sophia, yeah. Sophia has Percy's eyes and hair. Tass has mine."

"OMG! They're so cute!" Thalia shrieked on the other side of the Iris Message. A disgruntled Nico stuck his head in the screen also.

"Turn it down will you Thals? I'm trying to contact Ani here."

(A/N Ani is what I think Nico called Bianca.)

"Oh. Sorry. Anyway, Annabeth, can I come over! I want to see them!"

"We're on our way, Thals. Don't freak."

"OMG! They are so cute! Come to Auntie Thalia, Sophia!"

"Gods, Thalia. It's a BABY." Nico muttered. He had given up trying to converse with the ghost of Bianca. "Let's take them back home," I suggested. "That way, Seaweed Brain can show them the pool. Also I'm tired. You guys come too. Thals you need to make dinner OK? I did last time. "

"Uh. Fine." She grumped.

A/N- that was REALLY short. And I write short chapters. I have serious writers block so be prepared for a lot of updates on my other fic, but as soon as I get a brainwave I'll update on this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys,

I'm sorry about this but I won't be continuing this fanfiction. I have completely lost all interest in PJO fics. You are more then welcome to imagine your own ending or continue this story on three conditions-

1\. No lemons!

2\. Please PM me and tell me you are continuing it so I can read it in the future.

3\. Please credit me however many chapters you copy.

Sorry again:(

Bye for now,

ViolaFlute


End file.
